Beach erosion causes great economic damage to resort areas. Whether this damage might occur rapidly during a hurricane, or slowly through the repeated breaking of waves on the beach and the washing of sand out to sea as the waves recede, such erosion is a continuing concern to counties, municipalities, and private organizations that rely heavily for income on the vacation trade. Experience has shown that the major portion of beach erosion results from high breaking waves crashing into the beach. In fact, gentle breaking waves can quite often contribute to the buildup of beach sand when combined with such natural barriers to erosion as sea grass. The grass acts as a filter to trap sand washed off the beach, and gentle incoming waves push the sand trapped in the grass back towards the beach. It is thus manifest that any device that can reduce beach erosion by, for example, deflecting the force of high breaking incoming waves away from the beach, or by blocking the seaward egress of sand soon enough to recover the sand economically, would be of great benefit. Similarly, any device that can not only block the egress of eroded sand, but also can break incoming waves a sufficient amount so that these waves tend to buildup beach sand, rather than erode beach sand, would be of still greater benefit, especially because such a device would reduce the necessity for constantly dredging out eroded beach sand and replacing it on the beach.